Forum:2019-09-16 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Straightforward interpretation: Albia is about to leave Trelawney, so she tells Gil and Tarvek to "free" Agatha from Lucrezia's influence, and Zeetha to aid Trelawney (the "Guardian" she is about to leave). Then when Lucrezia shoots her, Albia takes that opportunity to leave Trelawney's body, but does something odd on the way out. Quantheory (talk) 05:25, September 16, 2019 (UTC) : Ah, thank you! I was just posting a plaintive request for someone to explain Albia's plan to me, because (as they no doubt intended) I interpreted "free" to mean free physically, not mentally. Duh. Thank you! I did get the part about Albia leaving Trelawney. Do you know what the "something odd" is? All I can see is that she shrinks down to human size so clank-Lu's shot is too high, but that trick only works once. Side note: I'm a little underwhelmed that with all this inventiveness they're all still using weapons that you have to point and shoot. Well, except for a few chemicals such as Countess Marie's hallucinogen and Gil's sleeping powder. But real armies on our world have microwave-based weapons that mess up the metabolism or the balance or whatever of everyone within range who isn't shielded. This is said to be the future of crowd control of civilians, better than tear gas because when you turn it off it's off, not drifting in the wind. Another side note: She has hair! Bkharvey (talk) 05:36, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :: Not only hair, but what could be sweat beads in the bottom left panel. Also could be paint peeling up from the flames. 9thGeneral (talk) 14:50, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :: Agatha used an area-effect electro-zap device while under Paris, and Wulfenbach forces tried to mass-gas at least a section of Mechanicsburg, but the town was defended against it. The head minion chasing after the Vespary Squad wanted to do something similar, but the Baron ordered otherwise. (Probably to thwart whatever orders Lu gave him.). --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:18, September 16, 2019 (UTC) : I think it was not some special plan but the fact that Black Queen Lucreziabot was not expecting Albia before her to just be a proxy telepresence, and she failed to directly kill Albia. Perhaps her Queen-Killbeam has no effect on normal people/one-breakthrough Sparks, or perhaps she repulsed the beam from killing Thorpe as She severed the link. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:21, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :: Lucrezia has visited Albia before, so she knows what she looks like. I'd be surprised if she really thought this was Albia in the flesh. But she could still be surprised that Albia left the field of combat before it's over. Bkharvey (talk) 15:38, September 16, 2019 (UTC) ::: As demonstrated by her pre-Second-Breakthrough appearance when parsing her memories at the Henge and several times on the fly since, an Immortal Queen can change Her appearance on a whim. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:37, September 16, 2019 (UTC) P.S.: If you take this page literally, Moon-Staff Lucrezia is *not* here for LiA, but rather for Agatha herself. That seems to matter a bit. Quantheory (talk) 05:33, September 16, 2019 (UTC) : Oh! Good eye. I was thinking "this demon is here for her" didn't make a lot of sense because everyone knew that already, but if it means Agatha, then it does make sense as something for Albia to communicate. So, did Albia manage to read the clank's mind, or is she guessing? And, does "is here for" mean here to kill Agatha, or to kidnap her for some reason? And if the latter, what's the reason? Bkharvey (talk) 05:42, September 16, 2019 (UTC) : Oh but wait! It was Lucrezia, not Agatha, whom they paged. And they had no way of knowing, in advance, that Lucrezia was dominating Agatha today. So how can they be here for Agatha? Bkharvey (talk) 14:45, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Umm, in that big next-to-last panel, the stars haven't disappeared, but they're no longer in a circle. Does this matter? Are we about to find out that those halos are good for something? Bkharvey (talk) 05:44, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Soooo, a concern. What is now restraining L-I-A? With Albia's telepresence apparently now severed, will the magical binding dispel too? --MadCat221 (talk) 15:28, September 16, 2019 (UTC) : Yes. No. Whatever best serves the plot. I'm betting no. Bkharvey (talk) 16:57, September 16, 2019 (UTC)